


Prototype B

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Masturbation, Not a fic!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Amadeus Cho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie is point-blank horny. Amadeus is busy tinkering away at mission tools and apparently cannot be bothered. Frustrated while looking for wet wipes, Robbie finds a prototype dildo on the back of his drawer that had been presented to him a week earlier (and never used) and chaos is released.(Not a fic, shameless pwp sketch comic reuploaded as tumblr sunk nsfw works)





	Prototype B

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still drawing and casually writing garbage here:  
> ( https://twitter.com/plantpeens )  
> enjoy

(yes i know my style changed about 10 times thorough this but take it as a feature and not a bug)

 


End file.
